


the red carnation

by RollingThunder06



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: 1870s AU, F/M, It’s finally coming, That AU from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingThunder06/pseuds/RollingThunder06
Summary: l'oeillet rougethe red carnationHadestown 1870s AU
Relationships: Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the AU ive been workshopping on tumblr, I hope you enjoy

It was all so _regal_. 

Eurydice had never seen somewhere so elegant. The opera house seemed to be practically dripping with gold and diamonds as they glinted in the lights. A look of astonishment crept onto Eurydice’s features, as she looked around taking in the sights before her.

The young girl looked enthralled at the socialites, the women in silks and men in medals. Eurydice looked down at her own gown, and laughed. It was elegant, and made her seem to fit in with the crowds of people that littered the opera house.

She looked the part, and had the sisters to thank for that. This night was her reward for her last service for the terrifying trio, and she intended to enjoy every second of it. Before she knew it she could find herself intertwined in another job for Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho, but for now she could enjoy the peace.

”Ex-Excuse me?”

Eurydice spun around, expecting an older man, only to face a handsome, lean, and meek looking boy. He looked about her age, but several inches taller. Eurydice studied him briefly out of habit. His suit seemed slightly too short, meaning he hadn’t been to a tailor in at least a year, his hair was a lighter brown and didn’t seem to want to hold it’s shape. “May I help you?” She answered, watching the boy fidget.

”Yes-well, no....I mean,” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m Orpheus.” He said, nervously extending his hand. “Eurydice.” She replied, taking his hand and giving it a swift shake. “Do you come to the opera often?” Eurydice asked, looking at Orpheus. He looked nervous, in a naïve way.

Now, Eurydice was anything but naive. She had seen the world, and it’s horrid ruthlessness. The world didn’t care if you were a young girl on the streets, if you had nothing, it still proceeded to take. Eurydice hadn’t been naive in a long time.

”Um..not really. My uncle- it’s complicated.” Orpheus answered, trying not the let his nerves make him stutter. Eurydice was gorgeous. He wanted more than anything to take her home, to see her forever.

Orpheus wasn’t used to this. Mister Hermes had just started pushing him to go to the social events of the wealthy. The poet was perfectly content in the familiarity of Hermes’ bar in the town. Orpheus got anxious in social situations, especially in places like the opera house.

”What about you?” Orpheus asked, remembering the social edict that Mister Hermes had taught him shortly after taking him in. “It’s my first time actually.” Eurydice answered, keeping eye contact.

Eye contact was one of the first things the sisters had taught Eurydice. _The eyes are the door to the soul._ You can read a person just by their eyes, a skill useful in Eurydice’s line of work. And Orpheus’ eyes looked genuine, and kind.

” That’s nice- I mean the opera is really intriguing.” Orpheus said, stumbling over his words. “It’s also confusing.” He added, seemingly laughing at a memory. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Eurydice giggled, the poet’s laughter contagious.

An uncomfortable silence spread over the pair, only to be broken by someone calling Orpheus’ name. “Orpheus, darlin’!” A woman called, and in a flash of silks Orpheus was enveloped in a hug. “Lady Persephone!” He replied just as enthusiastically.

Eurydice raised an eyebrow at him, and could see him blush as he returned her gaze from over the woman’s shoulder. The woman detached herself from Orpheus and stepped back, examining the scene she interrupted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She said coyly, an air of kindness and warmth practically vibrating off her.

”It’s alright, Miss .” Eurydice said, studying the woman before her. Her dress was multiple layers of expensive silks and lace. She had on no jewelry save for a simple black necklace with no pendents. Her skin was the color of honey, and she had beautiful brown curls, that had lighter and gray streaks forming a blonde tint near the edges. It was styled simply,(the unruly curls gathered loosely against her neck)but elegantly with flower pins placed throughout her updo. She was _beautiful_

”Not miss. Call me Persephone, please.” The woman said, offering her hand to Eurydice and smiling. “I’m Eurydice.” She replied, taking the hand. “How do you know our poet?” Persephone asked, as Orpheus fidgeted at her side.

”We just met.” Eurydice answered, putting on a smile. Persephone’s eyes showed a greater depth than Orpheus’. Persephone’s eyes were kind and lively, but also experienced and sad.

”Oh.” Persephone replied , her face falling, but rising again with a smile. “ _Oh._ I must find Hermes and tell him I found you,” She said to Orpheus. “It was a pleasure, Eurydice.” Persephone smiled at the young songbird. “Pleasure was all mine.” The young girl returned. Persephone and her bright silks disappeared into the crowd of socialites.

”You’re a poet?”

”Um...not really...I mean I...sort of.”

Eurydice laughed at Orpheus, and this only seemed to make him more nervous. “I’m not judging you.” She chimed, in hopes to comfort him. Orpheus let out an anxious laugh, trying to relax. “More of a singer really.” He said.

”A singer, is that what you are?” Eurydice asked stifling a giggle. “Well I-I also play the lyre.” Orpheus answered, fidgeting with his hands again. “That’s quite impressive. Are you working on anything?”

Eurydice had met many musicians in her travels, each more fake than the last. They promise they’ll make money, that they’ll be something. They promise you gowns of silk, diamond jewelry, and other expensive things just to leave the next time another woman starts to fancy them.

”A song. It isn’t finished yet.” Orpheus answered. “You make any money, poet?” Eurydice asked, emphasizing the nickname. “I work in my uncle’s bar in town.”

How the hell does a wannabe poet and bartender afford the opera? _His family must have money._ Eurydice looked over Orpheus again. His suit’s high quality no doubt, but he clearly isn’t used to looking this fancy.

The boy’s hair grabbed the songbird’s attention again. A beautiful gold brown that, most likely despite effort, seemed to have a mind of it’s own. He was handsome, and had an innocence and warmth that intoxicated Eurydice. 

”E-Eurydice?”

Orpheus hesitantly touched Eurydice’s shoulder to get her attention. “Hmm....what?” Eurydice snapped back from her thoughts, realizing she was staring. The entrance of the opera hall seemed less crowded as people filed into the theatre. “The opera is about to start.” He answered, watching the lights sparkle off of Eurydice’s earrings.

Eurydice blinked, noticing the change of atmosphere in the hall. How long had they been talking? It couldn’t have been that long, could it? It only had felt like minutes, but then again how long had she spent studying him?

”Oh.” She sighed, extending her hand once more to Orpheus. “It was lovely meeting you.” Eurydice chimed, putting on one of her most sincere smiles. Orpheus shook her hand nervously, and the songbird turned to go into the theatre with a smile spreading on her lips.

”Eurydice! May-May I find you at intermission?”

”If you can, poet.”

_____________________

”Where’ve you been, boy?”

Orpheus clumsily slid into his seat in Lady Persephone’s box just as the theatre lights dimmed. “Leave the boy alone, brother. He was with a girl.” Persephone snapped at Hermes before Orpheus could even open his mouth. Hermes looked Orpheus over, and the young boy could feel his spine tingling under his uncle’s gaze.

”A’ight.” Hermes sighed, waving a hand dismissively at his godson. Orpheus breathed a sigh of relief, and mouthed Persephone a thank you. She smiled in return, and the trio snapped their attention to the stage below them.

As he had told Eurydice, Orpheus found the opera very intriguing. He was confused when he tried to follow the actors, but when he closed his eyes and followed the music everything made perfect sense. The strings and delectable sounds from the orchestra blend with the actor’s beautiful voices making a perfect harmony.

A harmony that Orpheus could loose himself in a million times, yet it still felt new each one. Nothing else mattered to the poet, at this moment and to him it felt like nothing would ever again. 

A sudden stop of music and rapturous applause break the trance. _Intermission_. Orpheus joined in the applause, despite wishing the first act never ended. The socialites disperse back into the hall, leaving only a few left in the theatre including the trio in the box.

”Orpheus, darlin’, you alright?” Persephone asked watching the young boy stare blankly at the now empty stage. “What?” He asked, snapping his attention to the lady sitting next to him. Persephone seemed satisfied with the answer that he had apparently given her by not paying attention. 

Orpheus scanned the seats below looking for Eurydice. He couldn’t see her in the few people left, meaning she had gone back into the hall with everyone else. Orpheus quickly stood, followed by the gazes of the other two.

He anxiously walked out of the box, running down the marble corridors leading to the entrance hall. He had ten minutes at most to find Eurydice, and that seemed impossible due the overwhelming crowd of people that littered the hall.

Orpheus wove through the crowds watching for Eurydice. He paused catching his breath, only to look up and lock eyes with the songbird. “Eurydice.” He breathed, and she smiled. “Good job, poet ya found me.” She said, her smile making Orpheus blush.

She was just as gorgeous as she was earlier, and Orpheus couldn’t string a sentence while looking at her. “I did.” He said, immediately regretting it as it came out more nervously than he intended.

”Did you enjoy the first act?” Orpheus asked, trying his hardest not to stutter. “Indeed. It was confusing though, I’ll admit that.” She answered, while Orpheus watched her earnings sparkle in the light.

”The actors were hard to follow, but the music was fantastic.” Eurydice elaborated. Orpheus nodded, cherishing every second like a beautiful harmony. But then a voice piped up in the back of the poet’s head.

What happened after Intermission was over? Would he ever see her again? He had too. They may have just met, but the young boy felt an inexplicable need towards her. He _needed_ Eurydice. 

”Would- Would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?”

The question came out before he could stop it, and the silent moments before Eurydice answered tortured the poet. “That would be lovely.” Eurydice answered much to the poet’s surprise. “There’s a new place downtown called Olympus. We could meet there if that’s alright with you.”

”Um-Yes.. I mean, that sounds wonderful.” Orpheus stuttered, not believing this conversation was actually happening. “Noon then?” Eurydice inquired, and Orpheus nodded.

Patrons of the hall began filing back into the theatre as intermission came to an end. Orpheus and Eurydice said their goodbyes, and the songbird disappeared into the crowd. Orpheus walked back to the box grinning in disbelief.

Had he really just asked Eurydice to lunch? Had she really just said _yes_?

Orpheus slid into his seat once again as the lights dimmed. Persephone smiled, her mysterious and knowing smile, at him and even Hermes’ lips curled up. The two always had a mysterious way of knowing exactly what the poet was thinking, and they had unanimously decided that he would have gotten up to ask the young lady Persephone had met to lunch. And the smirk on his face told them he had had success.

_________________

Eurydice couldn’t focus on the end of the opera. The events of the last hour replayed in her mind while music rung through the theatre.

_Eurydice had just departed from Orpheus and headed into the theatre for the second act of the opera. Until she was stopped. A too familiar tap on the shoulder, and her hopes of enjoying the evening were crushed._

__

_She filled out of the crowd and outside the opera house itself, to a dark side of the building. A carriage waited for her, and the young songbird stepped inside without hesitation._

__

_She sat to face three malevolent sisters, each with sinister grins. The three women were strikingly beautiful, each with their own charms but that didn’t fool Eurydice anymore. She knew just how coldhearted they were, and how it was better to stay in their good graces rather than face the consequences._

__

_”Enjoying the opera?”_

__

_”This show is a particular favorite of mine.”_

__

_”We have a job for you.”_

__


	2. Chapter 2

_Hades._

The name kept ringing in Eurydice’s ears. A name, not much to go on. But something about it ran a chill down her spine, something _familiar_. 

Whoever this man was he would be very unhappy, very soon. The sisters wanted something from him, or they just wanted him. Either way it didn’t matter, Eurydice was almost happy to sign this man away to them if it meant the reward they promised.

But first she needed to find him.

Actually, first she needed to have lunch with Orpheus.

Eurydice’s dress clung to her skin in the horrible August heat. She pushed through the people lining the streets, as she walked on her way to Olympus. She could practically feel the atmosphere change as she reached the nicer part of the city, far from the seedy sector where she lived.

Eurydice still had no idea why she agreed to have lunch with Orpheus. Something about him had swayed her judgement, a feat very few could achieve. It was only one afternoon after all, what’s the worst it could do?

After a few more minutes of walking, Eurydice arrived at the highly decorated store front of Olympus. It was one of the fanciest places Eurydice had ever been, even if she had only previously been there with the intent to spy on one of her previous marks.

She pushed open the restaurant door, and walked into the posh waiting room. It was a small space, but it wasn’t intended for you to wait long in . It was a relief when the fans began circulating cool air onto the steaming songbird. 

Eurydice pulled her pocket watch out and glanced at the time, receiving a strange look from the host. She shrugged the look off, used to receiving something of that sort from a fair share of other people.

”May I help you ma’am?” The host asked, and Eurydice stepped closer to his booth. “Yes, table for two.” She answered coolly. The host raised an eyebrow, and Eurydice smiled. “I’m being joined. A young man by the name of Orpheus, when he comes send him to the table.” The host swiftly nodded, grabbing menus and leading Eurydice into the dining room.

The dining room was unnaturally bright, with large windows allowing the bright August sun to shine in, as blinding as it was. The room was very crowded the tables filled with conversing people. The host lead Eurydice to a table near one of the windows towards the back of the room.

Eurydice sat, and began scanning the room and listening in to the nearby conversations. She was at least ten minutes early, and a restaurant is always a good place to over hear information.

_”-forty dollars, can you believe the nerve?”_

_”-a duel? How old fashioned! I prefer civil displays myself._

_”-just got back a few days ago, Hades sent for me early this year.”_

Wait. Eurydice knew that voice. She looked in the direction of the last comment, and saw exactly three tables in front of her was the woman from the opera. _Persephone._

And most importantly, she said the name.

Eurydice prepared to listen in again, but saw the host lead Orpheus in and and decided against it. Orpheus soon sat across from her, and seemed much less nervous than he was the night before.

”I’m sorry I was late.” He said almost shyly. “You weren’t really, I just got here early.” Eurydice unfolded her menu glancing at the multiple sections of overpriced and fancy courses. She looked over, watching Orpheus study the page intently.

”May I get your drinks?”

Orpheus seemed almost startled at the waiter, and Eurydice couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Coffee. No cream.” She answered, and the waiter turned to Orpheus. “For you sir?” “Tea, please.” The waiter scribbled down their drink orders, and scurried off.

”How are you?” Orpheus inquired. “Fine. And you?” Conversation continued, seemingly flowing easily between the poet and songbird. It felt easy to talk with Orpheus and after a few minutes his nerves seemed to have disappeared.

The clock struck exactly four o’clock as the two walked arm in arm out of the restaurant. “I hope you finish your song, poet.” Eurydice smiled preparing to depart. 

Orpheus laughed and flushed, and Eurydice smiled. She seemed to keep getting that reaction from him, and the adoration was almost addicting. 

“May I see you again?”

”Of course. Sometime soon, I hope.” 

At that the two departed, and Eurydice watched Orpheus walk for a moment before hailing a carriage. There was no way in hell she was walking back home in this sticky heat. Besides the faster the better, it was time for her to get to work.

_________________

The ride back home was silent, which Persephone greatly appreciated. Nothing like an afternoon spent with her bitter sister-in-law to bring down her mood. Not that she ever let her smile slip, mind you.

Persephone sighed, dreading returning home as much as she dreaded going to lunch. She still had to unpack her suitcases, a task she’d been putting off since she arrived back from the country. She had no intention of coming home before late September but her husband had insisted and she didn’t have the energy to argue.

The carriage pulling in front of the house, and Persephone hopped out waving goodbye to the driver. “Afternoon Charon.” She called, hiking up her skirts to climb the stair to the door. “Afternoon, my lady.” He yelled in return, and with the whine of his horses he was gone.

”Afternoon, Lady Persephone.”

”Afternoon, Afra.”

Persephone gave the younger maid a nod as she bounded up the stairs desperate for a change of clothes. She wanted something more suitable, not for a proper lady of course, for her to be comfortable in.

Her suitcases were piled neatly in the corner of the master, and the bed was made. The room looked nice, and very unlike Persephone had left it this morning.

Persephone peeled off the layers of her dress, until she stood in only her undergarments. She sighed, and grabbed the robe from the back of her vanity chair and slid her arms in.

Yes, Persephone knew it’s improper for a woman to walk around in such a state, but it’s her house and she is going to do as she damn well pleases.

Persephone walked down the halls, opening each window she passed to let in the sunshine. She finally came to the double doors of her husband’s study, and unceremoniously threw them open.

She never knocked, never feeling the need too. As usual, there was her husband sat at his desk pored over his ledgers with the curtains drawn.

”Ya won’t wither in the sun, you know.” She teased, throwing open the curtains to the smaller window. Hades grunted from his desk, barely acknowledging her presence. And that simply wouldn’t do.

Persephone walked over to her husband pressing a kiss to his cheek, and taking a perch on the edge of the desk. He looked worried, her man, and Persephone wanted more than anything to make him smile.

Hades sighed, and put down his pen leaning back enough to face his wife. “Don’t tell me you went to lunch like that?”

Persephone laughed, “And why not? I thought you liked me like this.” 

Hades pulled Persephone down onto his lap, and smiled. “I do, but Hera would have found it quite odd.” He rumbled in his deep voice.

Hades’ hands quickly found their way around her waist, and Persephone’s on his face and neck. She rested her forehead against his, and closed her eyes. “I missed you Hades.” Persephone mumbled. “I know, and I’ll be done soon.” He rumbled, rubbing circles on her back. “Then I’ll be all yours, I promise.”

Persephone eventually departed the study, shutting the heavy doors behind her. She trailed off to the bedroom putting on a light and airy green dress, and grabbing her beautifully decorated shawl. It had been an anniversary gift from Hades, and had small flowers embroidered across it, and though she’d never admit it, it meant everything to her.

”What are you making, Kimber _ly_?”

Kimberly rolled her eyes and smiled at Persephone, and the older woman laughed. “For the last time, the pomegranate pie you asked for.” Persephone had taken up a post at the small table in the kitchen watching the young woman cook, while she finished her glass of wine.

She’d spent the last few hours outside, gathering things from her backyard garden and soaking in the sun. But when dusk fell and her husband was still off in his study, she opted to go spend time with the girls before they left for the night.

”Thank you.”

”Just doing my job, Lady Persephone.”

Persephone loudly scoffed, raising her glass to her lips. “Persephone, no ‘lady’. It’s too damn formal.” Her unsteady hands wrapped around the neck of the wine bottle, refilling her glass.

“Whatever you say.”

Afra strolled into the kitchen, her heels clicking on the floor. “Mister Hades said no to dinner.” She said with a sigh, and she and Kimberly exchanged a look. Persephone’s face fell and she took another sip of wine.

Her man, who said he loved her more than anything. Her man, who never seemed to have any time for her anymore. It made Persephone’s heart ache, and made her like the taste of liquor even more.

”I’ll stay will you tonight.” Afra offered, and Persephone shook her head. “Nah. Go home to your man, honey.” The girls were sweet, offering her their company, but on nights like these Persephone preferred the silence.

And after another bottle of wine and several slices of pie, Persephone found herself sitting on the floor of the drawing room snuggled with her and Hades’ dog. Well, dogs really.

Persephone remembered very clearly when she’d found her puppies, and how they’d stolen her heart almost as quick as Hades had. They were cast out onto the street, and she found them cowering near the railroad tracks years ago, and felt such great pity that she wrapped them in her coat and took them home.

The poor puppies where conjoined , and had three heads, which scared away most. But Persephone just gave them her heart, a home, and a name. Well actually, Hades had came up with their name. _Cerberus_. He’d surprised her with the official adoption documents for her birthday the year she found them.

The lady smiled, watching the stars and the moon out the large window the occupied the wall opposite where she was laying. Cerberus snoozed under her, and her shawl rustled in time with their breathing.

The drawing room door creaked open, and shut just as fast. Persephone sighed, a tight lipped smile forming.

”You’re late.”

”I’m sorry.”

Hades sat on the floor across from Persephone, and she moved to lay in his lap. “I’m all yours tomorrow, Seph. I _promise_.”

The couple laid like this, and Hades played with Persephone’s curls while she fell asleep. _Tomorrow will be better,_ Persephone thought, more a hope then anything else.

______________

Nothing.

Hours of searching had turned up absolutely nothing, and Eurydice was exhausted. She had one last place to look before she could go home, and as luck would have it, it was still open.

”Eurydice?”

A beautiful young woman, strolled out from behind one of the shops many bookcases. “Evening, Jessie.” Eurydice answered, locking the bookshop door begin her. Jessie’s face seemed to fall, now understanding this was business not social.

An striking woman, older than the two girls but still young, came out the office door. She had beautiful black hair, and a white and navy dress. “Sit.” She instructed, and the two girls followed.

”Eurydice.”

” _Athena._ ”

”What do you need to know?”

Athena’s gaze was steely, as usual. She’d bought Jessie from the sisters years ago, to give her freedom. She had offered it to Eurydice too, but the songbird declined, and Athena hadn’t seemed to like her since.

”Tell me everything you know about a man named Hades.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear there’s plot  
> but fair warning this chapter is pretty soft  
> also it’s a little bit shorter for no reason

_How could he be so foolish?_

As Orpheus finished gathering both his and his uncle’s breakfast plates it occurred to him. He had never asked for Eurydice’s address.

In fact, he had no way to contact Eurydice at all.

”You alright, boy?”

Orpheus stood frozen halfway to the sink completely lost in thought. “What? Yeah, just- How do you find out someone’s address?” He asked, placing the dishes down and reaching for the soap.

Hermes let out a chuckle, and rolled over his newspaper. “Why you wanna know? Is it that girl?” Orpheus twisted around, to face his godfather. He had never told him about Eurydice.

”No-I mean-“

”Persephone sold you out, poet. Tell me, what’s her name?”

Orpheus blushed a grin appearing on his face. “Eurydice.” Orpheus grabbed the wash rag from the sink board. “Like a melody, isn’t it?” He asked, falling back into his daydream like daze.

Hermes laughed, standing up from the table. “Only you, boy. Only you.” He remarked, shaking his head and leaving the room.

Orpheus washed the dishes, and grabbed his notebook and pen from the table and headed out of the flat and down to the bar. There were very few patrons, which allowed Orpheus to perch on a stool behind the bar and work.

A melody, a single and beautiful melody had came to the poet. Eurydice had inspired him, instilled a what felt like a _wildfire_ inside Orpheus. 

” _I hope you finish your song,”_

And for her, he would. For the woman he’d barely known a week, he’d do anything. He’d write her a million songs if she asked. It was an inexplicable feeling that warmed the young poet.

_Love._

________________

Eurydice stared down at the newspaper in her hand. According to Athena, _Hades_ was a very rich man. In fact he seemed to own half the damn city, and still she’d never heard of him.

According to her source, he owned the industrial side of the city and the railroads. Eurydice had, however, heard of his brother.

Zeus was a household name in the world of the wealthy, which also meant that he was well known among people like Eurydice. Weather it was hate or business, Eurydice frequently heard his name in the criminal underworld.

Rain rapped on the flat’s thin glass windows, threatening to break them with every drop. Not that they did anything to keep out the weather anyways as rain seeped through the cracks in the panes.

Eurydice had moved her furniture back against the walls of the small flat, clearing an almost entirely bare floor. Eurydice had spread newspapers, documents, and handwritten notes in the empty space. Eurydice worked better in clutter, an organized mess, as she called it.

She knew very little about her mark, other than the few things she could find in the papers. She still didn’t know what the sisters wanted from him, or his connection with the woman from the opera. Or the woman’s connection to Orpheus.

_Orpheus._

It had been exactly four days since their lunch. Wait. Was it a date? Did Orpheus want to court her?

The thought hadn’t occurred before, but now it was all consuming. There was no way. They’d only just met, he barely knew her. But his smile, the way he laughed, she wanted him.

_Oh shit._

She _wanted_ him.

A sudden and loud knock on the door pulled Eurydice out of her panic. She scrambled, throwing a moth eaten blanket on top of her documents. She hadn’t a clue who was at the door but whoever it was, they couldn’t see her secrets.

”Yes?” She inquired, opening the door to an empty hallway. She poked her head out, and was only met with the sticky hall once again. 

As she moved to step into the hall, the songbird heard a paper crush under her shoe. Eurydice bent down, picking up an envelope from under her tattered heel.

It wasn’t addressed, but then again, they never were. The envelope was a crisp white with a black wax stamp marring it’s beauty. The songbird stepped back inside, locking the door behind her.

She tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, and tore open the seal. The paper inside was bare, save for a single word neatly written dead center.

_Moirai._

_______________

His study was quiet.

Hades quite enjoyed the quiet. But it was dark, and lonely. Missing it’s ray of sunshine. Missing _his_ ray of sunshine.

As if on cue, his doors flung open and his lover entered. She through open his shades, and standing against the glow of the post-rain sun she looked ethereal. Like a goddess.

Hades wordlessly stood and walked over to his wife, snaking his arms around her waist. “You look gorgeous.” He growled, his breath tickling Persephone’s bare neck.

She did in fact look beautiful. Hades had been captivated by her beauty since the day they met, however long ago that was. The black lace of her dress scratched on his arms.

Her corkscrew curls were thrown up into a snood, and she had tucked blood red flowers on the top. She laughed, placing her hands over his.

”Hades, we’re going out.” Persephone hummed as Hades kissed the side of her neck. “But Seph,” He purred, “we could stay _in_.” 

Persephone stayed silent a few moments, Hades thought she must be contemplating his offer. “Maybe later.” She said, trying her best not to gasp under his touch.

Hades knew his wife. Knew how to make her laugh, how to make her blush. But she also knew him. And however annoying it was, she always got her way.

Hades’ smile dropped. “But we can leave in a few minutes.” Persephone added coyly. Hades smiled taking this as encouragement, and spun Persephone around in his arms.

She leaned up and kissed him, holding them in place. Hades grabbed his wife, lifting her up. “Husband-“ She started in protest, only for Hades to silence her with a kiss. “ _Wife._ ” He growled. 

”Fine, you absolute bastard.” Hades laughed, at Persephone herself giggled. “I thought you loved me.” He prompted, mocking offense. “Now I never said I didn’t, lover.” Persephone replied, as Hades easily undid the buttons to her dress with his practiced hands.

”We have dinner plans, lover.”

”We can cancel.”

_______________

_Moirai._

Eurydice waited in silence. Darkness had fallen and the only thing that was illuminating her flat was an old gas lamp in the corner and a candle burning only several inches from her face.

The room was back in working order, her documents safely tucked away in her old trunk. She was expecting a visitor. The songbird didn’t know who, but someone had something to tell her.

There was a light tap on her door, and Eurydice stood to answer it. She opened the door but was only met with the empty hallway. The songbird heard the whistle of the wind tap against her window. A storm was brewing, she could feel it.

”Waiting for someone?”

Eurydice jumped, and heard three terrifying laughs behind her. “How did you get in?” Atropos, the oldest, clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Don’t ask silly questions, little songbird.” Lachesis was the one that spoke, her sisters shaking their heads in time.

The three women where each dressed in silver silk and black lace. They were terrifying together, especially when they wore their sickening grins.

”Clever little one, though.” 

Eurydice had always been terrified by the sisters, especially Atropos. Her deep voice always sent her a shiver down her spine. “Clever indeed.” The two younger sisters agreed, only increasing Eurydice’s confusion.

What were they taking about? She hadn’t done anything new, in fact she knew less about her current mark then she usually did at this point in her work.

She assumed that’s why they needed to see her. To rush her. The sisters had never been patient, and Eurydice had always worked fast to oblige them.

”Getting close with his wife’s nephew! You have that poor boy clinging on you like a stray, good job little bird.”

No. _No._

_Orpheus._

”No..he’s not...” The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. The three cackled, a pit forming in Eurydice’s stomach. “You didn’t know?” Clotho teased. “What a pity.” Lachesis joined. “Does that mean you actually care for him?” Atropos ended, a grin forming on her lips.

”We thought you were beyond that little songbird.” Clotho said, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

Eurydice stood frozen as the women walked by her towards the door. As she walked to leave, Atropos teasingly brushed Eurydice’s cheek and the songbird silently recoiled at her touch.

”Now, now girl. There are much more important things for you to worry about.”

The door clicked shut behind the sisters, and Eurydice stayed put. Her mind was racing. Her corset felt too tight as she drew her breath. Tears stung her eyes, burning as they fell.

Why couldn’t she be happy? The one person she started to care for, why did Orpheus have to be involved?

Eurydice silently wiped the tears away as if they were nothing. She couldn’t afford this. She couldn’t afford to feel. Why had she let herself fall in love? The songbird crossed the room turning off her gas lamp, leaving the room pitch black except for her candles’ dim light. 

Eurydice couldn’t back out now. She’d signed a contract, made a _deal_. And Orpheus was her best lead.


	4. Chapter 4

”That’ll kill ya, lover.”

Hades quickly retracted his hand from the flower he was close to touching, and Persephone laughed. “Maybe you should give a warning then.” He mumbled. 

”I did.” Persephone mused from across the garden, pulling the weeds from a leafy plant Hades couldn’t recognize. 

Hades opened his mouth to retort to his wife, but stopped in his tracks. The sun seemed to glow around his wife, illuminating her honey skin and multi toned curls.

Gods, how did he get so lucky? What he do to deserve a woman as good as her?

”I know you want to help, lover, but I’d prefer to not become a widow.” Hades chuckled, moving behind his wife. “Why don’t you just tell me the plants that aren’t poisonous.” 

Persephone laughed, reaching for her husband’s hand behind her. Hades gladly took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. “Where are we going to lunch?” He inquired.

His wife had insisted they gave Kimberly and Afra the weekend off, and he had happily agreed. Hades was more than happy to have an empty house and be completely alone with his wife. 

”It don’t matter.” Persephone answered, lacing her other hand with Hades’. “We could get Orpheus, have him come along. If you’d like.” Hades knew his this would perk his wife’s interest.

It had been very clear to Hades since the boy came into their lives that his wife loved her nephew dearly. Orpheus had always been strange boy, but a good one. He was a poet of all things, and had a better attitude towards life then Hades ever had.

Hades wouldn’t say he admires the boy, but something about his joyful demeanor and positive outlook intrigued the older man. Orpheus shared a demeanor much like Persephone’s, except his wife was more experienced and hardened then the young poet’s.

”That’d be lovely.” Persephone answered, Hades’ breath tickling her neck. “I’ll get changed, then we can head into the city.”

Hades could hear Persephone sigh, and he frowned. “I love you.” He rumbled, kissing his wife’s head. 

Hades knew Persephone hated going into the city in the days when it was warm enough for her to be outside. She thought is was too loud and too bright in the city, but Hades thought it was perfect. He couldn’t see how she could despise something so beautiful.

But then again, he’s sure Persephone feels the same way towards his dislike for the countryside. 

Hades hated the small rural towns, and the open space of nothingness that followed them for miles. He preferred the steel and stone of his factories, the brick and glass of the city. 

“I love you too.” Persephone pecked Hades’ cheek. Much to Hades’ dislike, Persephone stood and let go of him, heading inside the estate. Hades sighed, standing and brushing the dirt off his pants before following his wife inside the house.

Hades wordlessly grabbed his suit jacket from the drawing room, and sat on the plush couch to read the Saturday paper while he waited for his wife to re-emerge from upstairs.

The front cover was some fluff piece about his brother, and Hades scowled reading the name _Zeus_ plastered in some way or another on almost every page.

Zeus owned almost everything, and gods did he flaunt it. He draped himself and his wife in riches, which appalled both Hades and Persephone. Persephone preferred the simpler things, and Hades respected her preference.

Hades wanted to give Persephone the world, in whatever form of it made her happy. When they were younger, he’d tried by giving jewels and metals, expensive things fit for a queen. She pretended to love them, but Hades saw through her lie.

So instead he gave her a beautiful estate outside the city she despised, with room for her to breathe. To feel free. He still gave her expensive gifts, sure, but things with meaning. Things that showed their love. Things that made her _smile._

”Come on, Hades. Charon’s outside.” Persephone called from the stairs and Hades rose from his seat. Hades grinned, taking his wife’s hand. She looked beautiful. 

To Hades, she always looked beautiful.

_________________

Eurydice honestly had no idea how she had gotten where she was.

A barely noticeable storefront, with nothing but a chipped sign and date of opening. She could hear the hum of chatter coming from inside. All her research had lead her here apparently.

She’d tracked down Orpheus quite easily. She barely remembered doing any of it, she never did unless it was particularly hard. Tracking people, _spying_ , was like a reflex now. Something as automatic as brushing your teeth in the morning.

Eurydice took a breath, and pushed open the door. She was met with a thick air of pipe smoke, and the heavy sent of liquor. It was a homely and welcoming bar, crowded with dozens of patrons.

”Barkeep.” The songbird called, sliding in between two groups of people seated a the bar. She could barely make out the bartender at the other end, and she could only hope her research proved correct. 

”Barkeep!”

”Eurydice? Your-You’re here!”

_Perfect._

”Orpheus, you work here?” Eurydice inquired, smiling. “Yeah, this is my uncle’s bar I told you about.” Eurydice could feel a knot forming in her stomach.

Why did it hurt to lie to him? She was stupid to care. Caring was for the weak, and like Atropos said, Eurydice was not weak.

”Can- Can I get you a drink?”

Orpheus smoothed his hair to no effect, and Eurydice laughed. “A whisky, neat please.” Orpheus scurried off to make the drink, and Eurydice watched studying his movements.

His body language was nervous but also excited. And it because of her. The knot twisted in Eurydice’s stomach.

Gods, why couldn’t she just shut off her feelings? Orpheus wasn’t the one she was going to hurt, he was just an asset. A means to an end, and when she reached the end maybe she could still be with Orpheus. But would he even still want her?

”Here you are.” Orpheus said, grinning and sliding Eurydice her drink. “Thank you.” The songbird paused for a moment, pretending to be thinking something over.

”Would you like to join me for lunch when you get off?”

Orpheus froze and stared doe eyed at Eurydice. He seemed shocked at her request, and the knot twisted further in Eurydice.

”Of course!” The poet exclaimed a little too loudly. “I would love too.” He finished, lowering his tone to a normal pitch. “Good. I can wait around here if you’d like.” Eurydice offered.

A bar was always been a good place to spy, as people tend to be much looser lipped when drunk. Eurydice doubted she’d hear much in this whole in the wall pub, but at least Orpheus might spill something useful.

Or at least it meant she could stay with _him._

Eurydice sat, barely sipping her whiskey, tuning into conversations while she waited. Nothing above drunk rambles was being shouted around her, much to the songbird’s dismay.

She turned her gaze back to Orpheus, and saw him at the edge of the bar talking to someone. Wait. She knew that face. _Persephone._

It was too loud to hear them, and her vision was too blocked to attempt to read their lips. Orpheus turned to look at her, and she pretended to just notice him. He smiled and walked back to Eurydice, who watched Persephone smile at them from across the bar.

”Eurydice, would you-my shift is over, if you want to go to lunch?” He asked, nervously fidgeting. “Sure.” She answered, smiling. “That’s the woman from the opera, right? Persephone?” She inquired, gesturing to her from across the bar.

The knot twisted again. She shouldn’t feel guilty about pretending. It was her job, she’d done it a million times before. Why was lying to him so different? Why did she still care?

”Yes. She’s my aunt.” Orpheus answered, still fidgeting. Persephone still stood at the edge of the bar, and Eurydice raised an eyebrow. “Would she like to join us?” Eurydice asked kindly, her eyes trained on her subject.

Persephone was Hades’ wife, and therefore an excellent opportunity for information. 

Orpheus nervously laughed, “She actually came here to ask me out to lunch with her and Mister Hades, her husband.” Eurydice’s heartbeat quickened. _Hades would be there._

”We could go out with them. It’d be proper to have a chaperone, anyhow.” Eurydice said, playing the proper lady card. She could see a moment of confusion on Orpheus’ face. Eurydice just confirmed that they were courting.

_Shit._

”Really?” Orpheus asked somewhat breathlessly. She made him nervous, did he love her? Why did she care so much?

Business. It was nothing but _business_ now. She’d done this before hundreds of times, this shouldn’t be different. Why was this so different?

”Of course,” Eurydice answered smoothly. “I’ll go introduce myself again while you finish up.” Eurydice smiled at Orpheus, and the poet scurried off to finish whatever he needed to before leaving.

The songbird stood, smoothing her dress and leaving money on the counter. Persephone stood out amongst the crowd, she was just as beautiful as she was at the opera.

”Excuse me, Miss.” Eurydice said, approaching Persephone. “You’re Orpheus’ girl- Eurydice, right? It’s lovely to see you again.” Persephone’s voice was smooth and she smiled widely, embracing Eurydice. 

Eurydice stiffened out of habit, before the older woman pulled away. “It’s lovely seeing you again as well, I didn’t think you’d remember me.” She answered, pretending to be bashful in an innocent way.

”Of course I’d remember you dear, you’re all he’s been talking about.” Eurydice could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She was blushing, but it wasn’t an act. Gods, he made her _blush_.

”That’s very kind. Orpheus told me about your offer to lunch, and I was wondering if you and your husband would extend it to me?” Eurydice inquired in the most lady like tone she could manage. Persephone smiled wider, if that was even possible, and laughed.

”Of course.” She exclaimed, and Eurydice nodded a thank you. “You’ll have to mind my husband though, he’s a bit of a grump.” She added, seemingly laughing at herself. 

Something about Persephone’s presence was welcoming and warm. Had she really just accepted Eurydice so easily? It was never this easy. And she never felt as welcomed, even if it’d been barely five minutes.

Orpheus joined them shortly and Eurydice found herself on his arm, walking out side to Persephone’s carriage. There was a tall and imposing man seated atop, and Persephone addressed him as Charon.

Eurydice entered the carriage last and found herself seated across from a somewhat terrifying looking man, who’s lips were pressed to Persephone’s hand as she entered. He had stark white hair, and his skin was just as pale. He looked strong but was dressed very professionally.

”Eurydice, this is my husband _Hades._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

Hades stared at her, his expression unreadable.

Eurydice could feel her breath hitch for a stare that was barely half a minute long. There was no way he could know about her, right? The songbird could feel her pulse rising under his gaze. Did he know?

”Pleasure to meet you, Mister Hades.” Eurydice said, keeping a calm tone and extending her hand. Hades looked between her and Orpheus, and Eurydice’s heart was loudly rapping in her chest.

”Pleasure’s all mine.” He rumbled coolly. His voice was low and terrifying, much darker than Atropos’. His expression softened, and Eurydice let out a breath. “You’re all the my wife and the boy have been talking about lately.”

_Oh thank the gods. He doesn’t know._

”Really?” Eurydice asked, genuinely confused. She’d only met Persephone at the opera, and seen Orpheus twice before now. Was he that taken with her? It shouldn’t matter, but it did.

Gods, was she that taken with him?

”Of course.” Persephone answered, her eyes trained on Hades, who at the moment was kissing her hand again. His expression made it hard to tell if it was affection or curtesy, and the songbird assumed that it wasn’t an accident.

“Lady Persephone, if I may, where exactly are we going for lunch?” Eurydice watched out the window of the carriage as it drove them far into the wealthy part of the city. 

Eurydice watched Hades out of the corner of her eye while her companions thought she was watching the passing streets. His gaze barely ever faltered from his wife, and the songbird could see he was most definitely not partaking in the the carriage’s conversation.

”A restaurant uptown called the _Lethe_.” Persephone answered, “Unless you two would prefer something else, of course.” She looked between Orpheus and Eurydice, and the songbird threw on a gentle smile.

”That sounds lovely.” Eurydice chimed in the most lady-like way possible. She’d heard of the Lethe before, mostly due to the criminal activities that took place below it. Gambling dens, illegal dueling grounds, and other nonsense for bored rich men that had no consequences for their stupidity.

”What do you do for a living?” Hades asked, his steely gaze now trained on her. “I work in a bookshop downtown.” She lied coolly, not letting the fear that his gaze instilled show. 

Athena’s bookshop was the songbird’s go-to lie. No one would question a woman working in a bookshop, and if anyone ever came looking Eurydice knew Jessie would cover for her.

The rest of the carriage ride passed in unimportant chatter, and Eurydice took the time to study her mark.

Why did the sisters want him? All Eurydice had observed so far was an imposing looking man with a deep adoration for his wife. Eurydice could hear the sisters’ voices from somewhere in the back of her head repeating the rules. _Her_ rules.

_Don’t ask questions._

_Don’t get attached. ___

____

_Don’t get caught._

____

Eurydice had already broken one rule, she couldn’t afford to brake another. She’d never asked questions before, why care now? Why did this feel so different? It couldn’t just be because of Orpheus, could it?

The carriage stopped on a darker street, that had an air of mystery and danger. The buildings were tall, dripping with the wealth of the upper classes. The sun was obscured by clouds, all the more adding to the unease of the place.

Hades pushed the door open, stepping onto the street first. He held his hand out for Persephone, and she took it, stepping down to him.

Orpheus stepped out next, holding a hand out for Eurydice. “Thank you.” She said, stepping down and smiling at the poet. He flushed, and the pit in her stomach twisted again.

The Lethe was a dimly lit restaurant, covered in dark wood and gold finishes. The waiting room was decorated with plush couches, much like Olympus, but in a completely different tone.

”Reserve?”

The host spoke with a heavy Greek accent, but his English was clearly very well practiced.

”None.” Hades answered gruffly, much to Eurydice’s shock and the host’s annoyance. Surely, he knew he’d need a reservation. Another thought pinged the songbird’s head.

Hades was wealthy. He made his fortune in what most people thought of as the dirty business of the city. It was possible he dabbed in the activities that took place below the Lethe.

”Sir, if you have no reserve-“

Eurydice expected for Hades to give his name, and as in most cases, to be seated immediately.

” _Persephone_.” 

The host was cut off by the woman standing at her husband’s side. Eurydice had to keep her jaw from dropping. She was not expecting that to be the next word spoken.

”I apologize ma’am, please,” The host gestured for them to follow him into the main dining room.

This didn’t make sense. Unless the kind woman Eurydice had become quite familiar with was dabbling in the criminal affairs under the Lethe, there had to be another explanation.

One she didn’t see yet, a reason. Gods, why did she even care? It didn’t matter to her work what her mark’s wife gets up too. Why did she want to find a justification for a woman she barely knew?

The main dining room was lavish, but darkly decorated. There was a thin trace of cigarette smoke in the air, and the room was filled with darkly dressed socialites.

Eurydice felt slightly out of place in her lighter colored dress, but thankfully it seemed to match the social standing of the room. She’d worn one of her best dresses, a gift from a previous job. It was slightly small, but she’d tightened her corset to make it fit.

She took her seat next to Orpheus, who began telling her of a song he was writing. She smiled and nodded at the right times, while not paying any mind to what the poet was saying. Eurydice had tuned into the conversation of her other two companions.

She studied Hades’ tone and body language. He sounded educated, which considering his business was very likely. He didn’t drip himself in his wealth as some might, he seemed to wear it in a professional manor. Eurydice guessed his suits were expensive, and he most likely had his own tailor.

Hades’ eyes never once left his wife, and hers shifted between the people of the table. He seemed more guarded and less social than Persephone, yet his eyes showed a burning passion much like the one Eurydice had observed from his wife.

Something in Eurydice twisted again. 

She’d never met the people her mark cared for before. Eurydice had never cared about doing her job before. But it hurt to watch a husband and wife. A family her job would have to break up. It hurt to know she made Orpheus smile. That he loved her.

It hurt worse that she loved him back.

____________________

Lunch had stretched for hours in the Smokey atmosphere of the Lethe. It had gotten less sticky by the time they’d left, and the sun had completely disappeared and been replaced by a moonless sky. 

Persephone watched out the window as the carriage headed home, contently laying in her husband’s lap. They’d said goodbye to the young couple a few minutes ago, and now the carriage headed the long ride to the outskirts of the city.

Persephone squeezed her husband’s hand and smirked. It felt comfortable to be in her husband’s arms, even if it was in the back of a carriage. “Did ya like her?” She asked quietly.

Persephone had only intended to spend the day with her nephew and husband, but she’d found Eurydice a pleasant surprise. The way Orpheus had said her name in the bar, the way he looked at the young woman. He was in love.

”Who?” He asked, his voice rumbling against her hair.

Her man, gods sometimes he was an idiot.

”Eurydice.” Persephone said, kissing Hades’ hand. “I did.” He kissed her head, and she smiled. “You like her don’t, ya?” Hades asked, as Persephone watched out the window as they turned onto a narrow street. 

”I do.”

Something about Eurydice unsettled her though. She had to be hiding something. Persephone could see the strain in her smile and hear the trace of guilt in her voice.

_It could be nothing._

Or it could be something.

Persephone leaned her head back and looked at her husband. Gods, he was a handsome man. Always has been.

Maybe whatever Eurydice was hiding was harmless. A white lie. Persephone could see in the way she looked at Orpheus that she loved him, so didn’t they deserve a chance? She’d seemed nice enough both times they’d met. 

A little guarded, perhaps, but so was Persephone. She just had more practice in hiding it.

“She’s a little bold for the boy though.” Hades rumbled his breath tickling her scalp. Persephone laughed, feeling him kiss her head gently. “Some’d say I was too bold for you, lover.”

”True.”

With a large _bump_ the carriage got off the main streets and onto the older and somewhat patchy cobblestone roadways. It was perfectly still outside and it seemed the only life was them.

It was always like that with him.

The carriage lurched again, and Hades and Persephone exchanged looks. She felt is grip on her tighten, weather out of fear or principle, she didn’t know.

The carriage lurched foreword again, more violently than before. They could hear commotion outside, and the carriage lurched once more.

”What hell’s goin’ on out there?” Persephone yelled, hoping Charon would hear her. She reached for the door handle, fiddling with it, trying to get to get the door open. “It’s locked, Hades.” 

Persephone could feel the panic sink in, _they were trapped._ What in hell could be going on outside? 

One more violent push of the carriage, and they were roughly flung onto the opposite wall as the carriage barreled onto it’s side.

Gods, her head ached.

”Seph, lover, are you alright?” Hades asked, his voice booming like thunder in her head. Persephone curtly nodded trying to sit up.

”Lover, you’re bleeding.” Hades said, touching Persephone’s temple. She recoiled back at the sting it brought, and he tore his hand away. “What the hell happened?” Persephone demanded loudly, her pain getting the best of her tone.

”I intend to figure that out.” Hades answered calmly, pushing at the door that was now above their heads. 

After several moments of pushing the door flung open, and Hades climbed out, soon reaching for Persephone. It was perfectly still, and eerily quiet outside. Persephone squinted trying to see through the darkness of the street. 

Someone had knocked out the street lamp, likely before they attacked the carriage. Persephone felt Hades leave her, and she continued trying to make out the dark shapes.

She could hear the distant click of hooves, and frowned, knowing the horses must have been spooked in the commotion. Persephone could make out Hades propping up a figure, that must be Charon, on the the carriage. 

Persephone felt a shiver down her spine. Someone was watching them. 

She stepped further into the darkness, trying to pinpoint where she felt the gaze coming from. She jumped as cold arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. She couldn’t escape whoever it was, they had her.

”Lover, calm down. It’s just me.” Hades rumbled, and she could hear the concern in his voice. Persephone instantly relaxed, her head pounding as bad as her heart.

”Is Charon alright?” She asked, closing her eyes as Hades gently brushed his hand along her cheek to calm her. It always worked, and she’d never understand how. How he could make her melt with barely a touch. But she supposed he felt the same. 

Her man and his guarded heart, the heart he only showed to her. His rough exterior that she seemed to be able to melt since the first time they’d met, all those years ago.

”He’s unconscious, and I’m no doctor, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Hades answered, his hand rubbing small, but comforting circles on her back.

The sound of bells became apparent in the distance, and the police carriages came into their view. Persephone frowned, and Hades re-enforced his grip around her.

Persephone didn’t trust the police in the city. Gods knows half the force was bought out, and the other made up of rotten men. 

_Wait._ Who had sent for them?

As far as she could tell, there was no one else here. Except the eyes she felt watching her. It could be nothing, just the pain distorting her senses. 

Or it could be something. _Someone._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! with everything going on i got a bad case or writers block and apologize. not my very best work, but the plot gets thicker....

_1666 Old Railroad Sector - Noon_

Eurydice audibly groaned as she read the anonymous letter that had been inside her apartment when arrived this morning.

She hadn’t sleep the night before. She hadn’t even returned home. She just couldn’t.

Orpheus had offered to walk her home but she’d declined with some vague excuse and waited until he went back inside the bar to start walking. She hadn’t had a destination, she just needed time to think. To _process_

Eurydice rubbed her eyes, unbuttoning her dress from last night and letting the fabric pool at her feet. It was past ten according to her watch, and that meant she didn’t have long to prepare. 

To prepare for what, she didn’t know.

As far as she knew the railroads were out of the sisters territory of informants. _Hades owns the railroads._

Did he catch her last night?

It was possible, but not likely. She was just as careful as always and as far as she knew she hadn’t slipped up.

Eurydice walked to the opposite side of the bed, flipping open the lock of her trunk. She rummaged through until she found what she was looking for, a dark colored skirt with a matching waistcoat.

She’d learned from experience that the best way to not be seen is to blend with the colors of the city. To not stand out, and walk quickly and quietly with your head down. 

Eurydice stared a moment at the knife sat on her bedside table. _Just in case._ She grabbed it, the weight familiar in her hand, and gently slid it into her skirt pocket.

This could be trouble. It could be a trap. 

_Or they could have information._

Eurydice pushed aside her doubt, buttoning her waist coat and re-lacing her boots. She didn’t have time to worry about if this was a trap. If there was a chance that whoever she was meeting could offer her something, she had to take it.

The streets were busy, the air more humid and sticky than it had been previously. Eurydice hated the transition from summer to fall. The city was always steaming and humid. The dozens of people on the streets didn’t help either. 

She hailed a carriage a few streets up, instructing for it to drop her off near the railroad station. It was too dangerous to give an exact location, but the station was close enough to the sector that the walk wouldn’t be treacherous. 

The songbird’s mind started to wonder as she stared out the carriage window. 

_‘I’d write a million songs if you wanted me too.’_

Orpheus actually wanted her. Last night- their lunch, _he wanted her._ The worse part was, she wanted him too. 

She wanted to see him smile. Eurydice wanted to be the reason he smiled. 

_You can’t afford to love._

She knew that. It was a rule. The sisters had told her that when she was young. It had worked for her before. Why did this have to be so different?

Before long the sounds of the city were gone, replaced by the whistle of steam engines and the ringing pound of a hammer.

The songbird hopped out of the carriage, and onto the uneven and worn cobblestone streets. Last she recalled the old railroad sector had been shut down years ago. Rumor had it that there had been a big accident and people had died, but no one seemed to know for sure.

But she did know that the old sector was a few back from the station. It was a decent walk and should be fairly safe. Where ever the letter was leading her was most likely abandoned, or at least off the books.

Eurydice jumped at the sudden sound of a shrill whistle, and saw her opening into the working parts of the railroad. The guards on the employee entrances moved away, most likely rotating their shifts before noon.

Eurydice glanced at her pocket watch. _Thirty minutes._

She could make it.

_________________

”You sure you wanna talk business out here?”

Persephone snickered at the comment. “Why can’t we?” The woman next to her shrugged, fixing her dark hair with one hand and pulling out a box of matches with the other. “Wondering eyes.” She replied, her pipe dangling between her teeth. 

”Nonsense. The girls know not to bother us, and thanks to the contract you brought, my husband ain’t gonna give a damn about me for at least a week.”

Her guest lit her match, and proceeded to light her pipe. Persephone looked at the woman cocked her head. “Thought you switched to the rolled ones, Hecate.” She pressed, as her companion took a hit of her pipe. 

Hecate was quite the imposing woman, and despite there years of friendship, Persephone still somewhat marveled at her. Not that she’d ever admit it, but there was an elegance about the older woman. A familiarity in the cloud of smoke that seemed to follow her. 

”Not as good.” Hecate answered, and Persephone rolled her eyes. “So what was so important?”

Persephone blew the stray curls from her face, the few cascading out of her updo. The wound on her head still stung, it was fairly fresh after all.

”Our carriage was attacked last night.” Persephone grabbed the pipe from Hecate’s hand, taking a puff for herself. “Thought you stopped?” Hecate teased bitterly. “Hades thinks I did, and it’d be my word against yours.” 

Hecate scoffed, and Persephone took another hit before handing it back. The taste was familiar, and almost comforting. Both she and Hades used to smoke regularly, but after hearing some nonsense in the paper Hades had begged her to stop with him. She had obliged. 

_Mostly._

”What do you mean attacked?” Hecate inquired, switching the topics back. “I mean what I said. It was about chariot boulevard.” Persephone answered, brushing the petals of the flowers they passed while walking the length of her garden.

”That’s the sisters’ territory.”

Persephone froze. Someone was there. She hadn’t imagined the watcher in the dark. Someone was there, watching, _admiring_ their handiwork. 

”It coulda’ been a trap.” Hecate continued. “It was a warning. That’s why we’re fine. It was a warning.” Persephone took the pipe and took a hit.

It didn’t make sense. She hadn’t done anything to piss off the sisters. Gods know Hades hadn’t done anything either. But she must have crossed a line somewhere, even if she couldn’t fathom when or how.

”You’ve done good while I was gone?” Persephone half-purred, beginning her stride again. “I haven’t stepped on any toes if that’s what your suggesting. Waitin’ on your harvest, though.”

”It should be in soon. How is everyone?” Persephone mused, handing the pipe back. “In and out, like always. Waitin’ for their lady.”

”You’ll look into it?” Persephone asked. “Of course. I’ll let you know what I find.” Hecate rapped, offering the closest thing she had to a smile. 

All the years she’d known her, Persephone couldn’t say she’d ever seen Hecate smile. She was mysterious, came and went. Always knew too much for the respectable lady, but then again so did Persephone. 

She glanced up at the house, the windows to her husband’s study blocked by their dark curtains. She’d opened them this morning before Hecate had came. Before Hades had pushed her out of his office to talk business. Before she heard the click of his lock.

Loneliness pinged her. She needed a drink. Or maybe several.

”I’ll be off then,” Hecate said informally giving her a small wave. “Enjoy your garden.” 

Persephone scoffed, and soon found herself alone again. She hightailed back into the house, in a beeline for the drawing room. She popped the cork of a wine bottle, pouring herself a generous amount in one of their fine glasses. 

She brought her bottle and glass back outside, taking a seat at the beginning of the stone pathway that lead to the back of the garden. 

Her dress would probably be ruined for the day by the time she went back inside, not that she had any other plans.

She swirled her wine, a bit sliding over the rim of the glass and onto her dress. Persephone didn’t bother with it. Not like she was impressing anyone. Not like anyone would give a damn what shape she was in 

Whether she liked it or not she was doomed to spend the next few hours alone. 

Well at least she had wine.

________________

No one had been there at noon. There was a note tacked at the entrance of the tunnel however.

_Nightfall._

__

And so Eurydice waited.

__

She glanced down at her pocket watch, checking the time. The sun had set thirty minutes ago, and still she was alone.

__

The entrance to the tunnel was pitch black, not a lantern in sight. 

__

This was ridiculous. She was being baited, no doubt it, and it was getting on her nerves. There was no one coming. 

__

”Hey, little songbird.” 

__

Eurydice jumped, turning around a tall man holding a lantern behind her. He had scars running the length of his face and disappearing under his shirt. 

__

“Who are you?” She demanded, her hand curling around the knife in her pocket. The man just rolled his eyes and turned, gesturing for her to follow. 

“Where are we?” Eurydice asked, following the man into darkness. He silently lead them down a staircase, Eurydice following close behind. 

He banged on an iron door at the bottom and swung open in a blinding golden light. Eurydice gaped at the sight of the train station.

It was filled with people and merchants, their booths covering certain parts of the floor. Eurydice could barely pick out where the crowds and the tables ended, they just blended together.

Where was she?

”You wanted information?” The man asked, and Eurydice nodded, taking in her surroundings. “You’ll find plenty of it around here.”

”Where are we?” She asked firmly before the man could disappear into the crowd. 

”We’re in the Styx.”


End file.
